


Sliding Home

by popfly



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Episode: s07e08 Hana Komo Pae (Rite of Passage), super mild breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly
Summary: Steve picks a different base when he and Danny are alone.





	Sliding Home

**Author's Note:**

> It only took me a zillion weeks to write this but whatevs.

Public displays of affection - anything more than a fleeting touch or a quick hug - were not Danny's style. Even in situations like this, when Steve had been outside for some of the longest minutes of his life, locking down the panic and fear so he could focus on the job, when he felt wild relief at seeing Gracie unharmed and Danny okay, even then he knew. No matter what the circumstances, no matter what came out of Danny's mouth - pick a base, seriously - Steve had to rein it in, save it for later.

He took the hug, though. He needs to feel Danny's warm skin and his heart thumping. The bad guys were being led away in cuffs, all around them loved ones were reuniting, and Grace and Danny were safe.

Steve could wait for more.

Outside, the night breeze ruffled hair and dresses, dried the nervous sweat at Steve's temples. Statements had to be taken, paramedics needed to double check everyone really was okay. Lou proposed something to Danny in a whisper, and Danny reluctantly nodded along. Steve took off his tac gear, stowed it in the truck, kept his eye on Gracie where she stood with Will, holding hands.

There was a tightness in his chest that wasn't the earlier worry. She'd been so little when Steve first met her.

He was so busy reminiscing that he didn't notice Danny at his side until he felt the touch at his elbow.

"Lou wants to take the kids out, let them dance," he said, not sounding thrilled at the prospect. Steve could understand. He wanted Danny home, naked, letting Steve pick a base. He knew that want was plain on his face, the heat creeping over his cheeks as Danny frowned at him.

"Hey," Danny said, and tugged at Steve's arm, maneuvering them until the cab of the truck concealed them from the rest of the crowd. "We're okay, Steve, the kids deserve to enjoy part of the evening."

"I know, I know," Steve said, and took Danny's shoulders in his hands, pressed him back against the truck. He ducked his head and put everything he was feeling - residual concern, the pang of time slipping away, his raw need - into a kiss.

"Jesus," Danny said, when Steve finally pulled back. Danny's eyes were wide, his mouth slick. Steve had to let him go, to take care of Gracie. Steve wanted to throw him in the truck and peel off. "Okay, rein it in," Danny said, muscles flexing under Steve's hands.

Steve shook his head, trying to do just that.

"I know, babe, I know." Danny touched Steve's face, fingers gentle on the scruff of his cheek. It was a grounding touch, a calming one. Steve pried his hands from Danny's shoulders and took a step back. "I'll make it quick," Danny said. He ran his hands through his hair, smoothing it over, then he slipped back around the truck and away.

It took a little while longer to get the scene cleaned up and cleared, then Steve made the solo drive back to his place. His skin still prickled, and his eyes were hot with exhaustion. His phone buzzed as he pulled the truck into the driveway.

_Dropping Grace off now._

That gave Steve 20 minutes to shower off the anxiety and settle himself down.

Half an hour later the alarm beeped, then beeped again as the code was entered. Steve was in bed, sheet twisted around his waist, still nearly vibrating out of his skin. Danny came up the stairs fast and barreled through the doorway, already midsentence.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, Rachel wanted to talk and I could hardly say no, her child was just in a hostage situation, naturally she had questions." His clothes went from rumpled on his body to rumpled on the floor in barely a blink of Steve's eyes, and finally Danny was getting into bed, pulling the sheet away and draping himself over Steve.

"You okay?" he asked, propped up on one elbow and concern etched into the space between his eyebrows. Steve huffed.

"You were in a hostage situation, too," Steve said. "I should be asking you that question." He hadn't noticed reaching up for Danny but his palms were gliding over Danny's back, hair rough against his skin.

"Yeah, and you were the one stuck outside, tying yourself into knots." Danny illustrated his point by dropping his head and pressing his teeth into the corded tendon of Steve's neck. The bite stung, just enough to pull Steve sharply into the present. "That's right," Danny said, lips brushing over Steve's throbbing skin. "I got you."

Sometimes, after bad cases or on certain days of the year that flooded Steve with unwanted memories, he came a little unglued and needed Danny to put him back together. Other times he was wound so tight he needed Danny to take him apart. Steve rarely knew when he needed what, but Danny always did.

Right now he knew it was a night Steve needed as much skin-on-skin contact as Danny could maintain, keeping their bodies pressed together as Danny kissed across Steve's chest, pausing every few seconds to bite or lick or suck, his mouth as busy as it always was, even though he wasn't speaking. Steve filled in the silence with pleas and groans and the occasional curse, his hands holding Danny as close as he could.

Danny loved to tease and draw things out, but again he knew that wasn't what Steve needed just now. He barely wet his fingers before pushing them into Steve, crooking them and scissoring a few times, his other arm stretched up over Steve's chest, fingers curling around Steve's throat.

"Danny," Steve said, and Danny nodded against his hip.

"I know."

Steve was barely prepped when Danny slid up over him, the head of his dick huge feeling and hot as it pressed against Steve's hole. "I got you," Danny repeated, and then he was pressing in, the fingers around Steve's throat flexing. The squeeze was nothing compared to the burn in Steve's ass, and both sensations combined to blank Steve's mind. There was nothing but the rush of blood in his ears, Danny's gasps as he thrust in and pulled out, and the feeling of Danny's fingertips tight on Steve's neck.

Neither of them lasted very long, but Danny made sure Steve came first. It was a blinding, toe-curling orgasm, a release of tension so sudden and so thorough Steve's spine locked up before liquefying, his body melting in the mattress. Danny slumped over him a moment later, heavy and damp with sweat, mouth panting against Steve's shoulder.

"I'd almost say," Danny started, pausing to gulp a breath, "that I should be taken hostage more often, but that is too likely a scenario to even joke about. But seriously." Danny's lips dragged up Steve's neck to nip at the hinge of his jaw. "That was a top five orgasm, babe."

Steve managed to lift his arm enough to drape it over Danny's back, and tipped his head so Danny could fit himself better under Steve's chin.

"Please don't," he said, eyelids slipping closed as the emotions of the night caught up to him, exhaustion sweeping through his limbs.

Before he was all the way asleep, he tapped his fingers against Danny's shoulder blades. Danny hummed against his neck.

"Pick a base, really?" Steve said, voice raspy and slurred.

The last thing he hear before he was well and truly out was Danny's mumbled, "Shut it."


End file.
